Nami
by Rozewater
Summary: of wanderlust, luck, and a town that changed everything - 100 themes, 100 words, 100 drabbles; Nami centric. 20/100.
1. introduction

**Rosie Says:** Hello! Welcome to my take on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge: 100 stories with 100 words each, every chapter focused on a set topic. My character of choice is the lovely Nami, featured in AWL, HM:DS, HM:DS Cute, and MM. I hope you stick around~  
><strong>Note:<strong> This story is based in AWL and covers Nami's first three years in the Valley. I have made a couple changes to AWL canon though, such as there being 30 days in a season instead of 10, Jack has already arrived on his farm, and other small details. They shouldn't distract you, but just a heads up!

* * *

><p><em><strong>spring 2, year 1<br>- introduction**_

All that existed was the dirt path, the wide sky, and the horizon somewhere in between. It was the third day on the road, the third day without rest. She could feel her ribs through her thin shirt when she pressed a shaky palm against them. Her sunburned neck was as red as her hair.

She thought for a second of home. A moment wasted on memories of her family saying she'd never make it alone.

Of course, it was then a speck appeared on the horizon. A promise of hope. Nami smirked.

She had always been lucky like that.


	2. river

_**spring 2, year 1**_  
><em><strong>- river <strong>_

It was the river she reached first. As she descended into the cool valley, a small bridge over water was the only thing separating her from civilization. Nami stood on the bank, her toes carefully not crossing on to the wooden boards. A small village stood a rock's toss away. Rows of quaint houses puffed smoke in the early spring morning. It was so cold outside...yet she was hesitant to go forward.

To take another step was to waste another season. Did she really want to enter another town? Be tied down once again?

She held her breath – and walked.


	3. farm

**_spring 2, year 1  
>- farm<em>**

"Are you new?" the stranger asked, worn work-gloves cocooning his large hands. A smear of dirt was under his eye – both were colored brown.

Nami nodded, unused to such forwardness. Were wanderers not welcome here? She had one hand on the doorknob of the large wooden building by the river with a sign labeled "inn". She wondered if crossing the bridge had been a bad idea.

"Just checking," the man smiled. "I'm the town farmer, new also. It's nice to know I'm not the only one."

He tipped his head and wandered off, whistling. Nami watched him go in silence.


	4. warmth

**_spring 2, year 1  
>- warmth<em>**

It was exactly 7 o' clock when Nami first stepped into the Inner Inn. The hanging cuckoo clock chirped so. Warm wooden walls encircled the entryway with a comforting, neutral tone. Colorful foreign carpets lay mismatched across the floor.

A door slammed. Across the room, a short, round woman with dark hair and glinting stone jewelry came down the staircase. Her eyes caught on Nami with surprise.

"Oh! Dearie, you look so worn! Let's first get you a meal before we talk, yes?"

She beckoned Nami towards a rich smelling room with a smile.

"Welcome to Forget-Me-Not Valley. I'm Ruby."


	5. clouds

**_spring 4, year 1_**  
><em><strong>- clouds<strong>_

Nami had assumed, before now, that she was the only guest currently staying at the Inner Inn. Frozen in her doorway by the gaze of the blonde boy before her, she realized otherwise.

"_Hello_, lovely. Are you the new girl?"

The farmer boy had called her the same. Were new faces that rare in Forget-Me-Not?

"I suppose so."

He smiled, white teeth flashing. "Would you like to go for a walk? The sky is clear and beautiful, much like yourself-"

"ROCK!"

Jumping at Ruby's voice from downstairs, the boy rushed away. "Coming, Mom!"

Nami grinned, following behind much more slowly.


	6. bells

_**spring 8, year 1  
>- bells<strong>_

In her seventh evening in the Valley, she stepped into the local bar. And honestly, she was surprised it had taken her this long to visit.

A bell tinkled as she entered, revealing a small, dim room plastered with old posters. A curly-haired blonde behind the counter turned to face her.

"Can I help you?"

"Your strongest," replied Nami. She sat down on a stool closest to the door.

The blonde smiled , mixing the drink. "I'm Muffy! You new here?"

"No."

The woman looked perplexed.

"Muffy" wouldn't understand. A week in one place wasn't a new record for _her_.


	7. love

_**spring 14, year 1  
>- love<strong>_

When Nami came into the cavernous inn kitchen that morning, a sticky sweet smell made her stomach clench.

"Good morning, hun!" Ruby walked towards the long table as Nami sat down. She placed a plate of puffy, fresh cookies before her.

"Valentine's Day," Ruby explained, hands on her curvy hips. "In the Valley it's customary to give cookies to those you fancy. I'm sort of the 'communal baker' for the village." She smiled. "Would you like some, dear?"

She shook her head.

"Perhaps next year you'll have a boy in mind," Ruby chuckled with a wink.

Nami highly doubted that.


	8. cold

_**spring 15, year 1  
>- cold<strong>_

"You'll catch a cold out here, Red."

Nami looked up from the depths of the pond. Walking out from the swaying willows, Farmer Boy appeared in the chilly pre-dawn.

Nami blinked. …Red?

"My name's Jack. What's yours so I don't have to call you by your hair color?" He gave a cheeky grin.

She didn't respond. She was too busy reading his strange body language.

He smiled wider. "Be that way. Red's gonna stick 'till you tell me otherwise!" He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, down the path. "I live that way. Visit sometime?"

Jack wandered off. She shivered.


	9. coffee

_**spring 21, year 1  
>- coffee<strong>_

Nami stared deep into her drink, her reflection colored a dull brown. The warm coffee had been a comfort until she had stumbled across the stupid idea of writing a letter. A cool breeze flicked across the balcony of her second story room. It stirred the edges of the blank paper lying in her lap.

She absentmindedly watched the clouds float above her head. With a sigh, she set down her cup beside her and reached for a pencil instead.

_Dear Ari,_

_Found a new place – I'll leave the address below. Please don't tell Dad. Love you._

_Your sister, Nami_


	10. gift

**_spring 28, year 1_**  
><strong><em>- gift<em>**

Celia's dark hair is quaintly tangled, tied back in a worn paisley handkerchief. The nails of her small hands are tiny cresent-fulls of dirt, but the bright strawberries she's holding are ruby and gleaming.

Nami glances at her gray doe eyes again, confused. Perhaps she misheard the farmer girl. "…How much are they?"

Celia looks taken aback by her words, smile fading in the slightest. After a second's beat, she raises her offering a little higher. "There's no cost, ma'am. Forget-Me-Not just likes to treat new folks well!"

And Nami, who's never been called "ma'am" before, takes the fruits reverently.


	11. fire

_**summer 1, year 1**_  
><em><strong>- fire<strong>_

The melody played as the smile on his lips: warm and reassuring, like the ocean campfire he sat beside. Nami didn't know his name, but she'd seen him often. He lived in a tent on the hillside, the tarp colored like a circus big top. It was an odd sight.

Much like its owner.

Nami's sneakers sunk into the sand as she wandered past, the seaside sunset glowing softly. The man's guitar broke key and went silent. A voice called out from under the large, floppy green hat.

"Glad to see you're still around."

Nami halted.

"...Me too."


	12. marriage

**_summer 2, year 1_**  
><strong><em>- marriage<em>**

It was a quiet afternoon as Nami lounged on the inn's staircase, watching dust dance on a windowsill. Minding her own business on the landing, she couldn't help but overhear the conversation in the entryway below.

"I hear Takakura is staying true to his word. Wants Danny's son married in the next couple years – or else," echoed Ruby.

"You talking about Jack?" Rock's voice asked. "Eh, Muffy's crazy about him. He'll have no problem finding a wife."

What a strange predicament, Nami mused. She'd rather skip town than ever marry against her will.

She'd done it once before, after all.


	13. death

_**summer 8, year 1  
>- death<strong>_

Nami had known her strange surge of luck could only last for so long.

_Dear Nami,_

_Ma's dead. A man from a far-off village came because he said we were in a will. She had a husband and a daughter. A whole family we didn't know about. They didn't know about us either, evidently._

_I 'm writing in secret. Dad's furious. Will you now be coming home soon?_

_Love, Ari_

And with a feeling close to guilt, Nami put down the paper without a single tear. She wished Ari's words were a surprise. She wished her father hadn't been right.


	14. lookalike

_**summer 12, year 1  
>- look-alike<strong>_

Rock had a tendency to forget that Nami _tolerated_ his presence, not _enjoyed_ it. Such was the case as he scurried around her bedroom on Sunday - laundry day - and picked at bits of her life as they pulled up her sheets.

"A portrait of yourself in your own room? I thought I was the only one!" He snatched up a dusty frame on Nami's nightstand. The woman inside had fiercely red hair. Pale skin covered high, regal cheekbones, while a deep scar puckered down her left cheek.

"That's not me, idiot." Nami snatched the photo back, eyes adverting the ones that matched her own.


	15. apples

_**summer 14, year 1  
>- apples<strong>_

"Make that one more. Goddess knows I have a litter of mouths to feed."

Marlin sighed at Ruby's command. Grabbing a wooden box on the dusty shed floor, he crouched down to yank a _fifth_ crate of apples towards the Inn's purchase pile. His lean arms looked even paler against the bright red of the peels, wrist bones popping, and Nami wondered if that amount of trembling was normal…

Ruby muttered apple pie recipes under her breath, unaware of the man slowly panicking in front of her.

It was with an uncharacteristically sporty lunge that Nami saved dessert.

Elsewhere, Rock rejoiced.


	16. life

_**summer 19, year 1**_  
><em><strong>- life<strong>_

"Happy birthday, Jack!"

Muffy's squeal bounced around the inside of the nearly empty bar. The place had been kindly quiet before the local farmer and walked in and Muffy had got to giggling.

"Thanks, doll," Jack replied, smiling while the blonde whipped up one "on the house." His grin grew wider when his dark eyes spotted Nami.

"Glad I get to celebrate it with you, Red. Mind if I take a seat?"

Nami glanced between the man and her drink. And figuring it was Jack's birthday and all, she graced him with a non-committal shoulder shrug.

"Sure."


	17. night

_**summer 22, year 1**_  
><em><strong>- night<strong>_

There was something sacred about summer nights. Ruby had gotten into the habit of leaving the inn door unlocked for her, seeing how Nami wouldn't stumble home until 5 am, too busy wandering around the dark corners of the valley until starlight faded and the sky turned pale blue.

Finally in bed she'd stare at her ceiling fan, feeling the soft breeze through her open window cool her flushed, sticky skin. Nami lived for those quiet moments. The air was still. The building was silent. The world was her's.

Closing her eyes, she wondered if "home" felt like this.


	18. children

_**summer 26, year 1  
><strong>__**- children**_

Nami's first memory had been at age four. She remembered staring at her shoes – dirty white with blue ribbons – and being terrified of glancing up. She'd focused on the cigarette burn in the carpet.

"Don't let Daddy know, alright?" The woman's urgent voice was a hoarse whisper. But even then it had been too large. Too loud. "Momma's leaving now... Bye-bye, baby..."

* * *

><p>"...I don't have many childhood memories," Nami lied across the kitchen table.<p>

She sipped on her soup while Ruby nodded. Filling the silence, Rock told his own story of playing with cats at Lumina's house when they'd been kids.


	19. sun

_**fall 3, year 1  
><strong>__**- sun**_

"I think I'm becoming a bat," Flora admitted, shielding her eyes against the golden autumn sun. Both her and Nami ascended the last couple steps out of the tarp-covered dig site.

Nami already missed the gentle dark.

"Villagers barely recognize me because I'm always holed up here. My mother's letters ask about grandchildren. I have to explain that I'm a lonely vampire."

The pair paused outside Flora's tent. Nami silently examined the excavated statuette in her hands.

"Tell your mom...that cooking for Carter every night should count towards motherhood."

Flora cracked a wry smile. "I love having you around, dear."


	20. beach

_**fall 7, year 1  
>- beach<strong>_

"So say, like in theory-" Rock's hands flew around while he talked, eyes suspiciously avoiding Nami's. "-how do you feel about love poems?"

Nami, sneakers propped on her desk, raised an eyebrow. "I thought you finished hitting on me back in Spring."

Rock nearly choked. "Goddess, Nami. That's, like, _incest_. I just wanted an opinion." He pulled a worn paper out of his pocket with a frown. "I wrote it at the beach, tried to get romantic..."

Taking it, she quickly scanned the lines.

"Is this...finished?"

"Yeah. What you think?"

Nami stared a second longer. "...Hand me a pen."


End file.
